Second Japanese Empire
The Second Japanese Empire, or the Second Empire of Japan, is a modern empire in East Asia. He used to be Japan. He was made from extreme nationalists around the country, wanting the former glory they once had and an offensive military. He is like the first Japanese Empire, but more modern. He still uses ninjas and samurais, but they have guns now. Although they still carry around katanas, kunais, and shurikens. History In 1994, extreme Japanese nationalists around the four islands of Japan teamed together and overthrew the government. They formed the Second Japanese Empire. The SJE started an offensive military, and started having ninjas and samarais again. The Second Japanese Empire was feeling not strong and big enough, and wanted more land. In WWII, they looked south and invaded Indochina. But they decided that would not be a good idea now. Instead, they looked north. They looked towards Russia. The Second Japanese Empire starts with the invasion of the Sakhalin Island of Russia. They quickly occupy the south (which had been part of Japan before), and later take over the north. Soon after, the SJE takes over each one of the Kuril Islands. They annex the Sakhalin and Kuril Oblast of Russia. They had already invaded Sakhalin Island and the Kuril Islands of Russia, but now the SJE was making plans of two main invasions of mainland Russia. On March 14th, 1996, the Second Japanese Empire declared war on Russia a second time. They started sending their troops to the southern tip of the Kamchatka peninsula, and also to Vladivostok. Russia suffered many casualties in both places. The SJE kept advancing north up Kamchatka, and east from Vladivostok. The Japanese reached the city of Nakhodka, east of Vladivostok, quite quickly. Once they had secured the southern coast of the Primorsky Krai, the SJE started advancing north. Once they had felt like that had taken enough of the Kamchatka peninsula, they just focused on invading Primorsky. They had eventually conquered all of the Primorsky Krai, and started invading land up north. The Second Japanese Empire had occupied a ton of land in the Russian Far East. The Khabarovsk Krai, Jewish Autonomous Oblast, Amur Oblast, Sakha Republic, Zabaykalsk Krai, Buryatia Republic, and Irkutsk Oblast had been part of the land won by Japan. Russia decided to sign a treaty to end the war. The SJE made a puppet state out of all the mainland Russian land they had conquered, named it Japanese Primorsky (even though more than just Primorsky was won), and purely annexed the land won in the Kamchatka Peninsula. In 1998, they declared war on Mongolia, and started invading them through their already occupied Russian land. The SJE quickly moves through Mongolian territory, and captured the capital Ulaanbaatar. Mongolia surrenders to the Second Japanese Empire, and the SJE makes it into another puppet state. They call it Japanese Mongolia. The Second Japanese Empire's population has increased a lot, and more Japanese are living in Japanese Mongolia and Japanese Primorsky. Relationships Friends * Taiwan Enemies * Anyone who tries to attack me * China * Russia * South Korea * North Korea Gallery Japanball_Army_Samurái.png Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:World Category:Eurasia Category:Monarchy Category:Second Japanese Empire Category:RedLightningStrike